dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiny
Spiny (スピノ Spino) was the Alpha Gang's second dinosaur, and was the first wild dinosaur to become a main dinosaur. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Spinosaurus *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Meaning of Name: Spiny Lizard (from his own species name's meaning) *Owner: Zander & Rod (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 600 **Rock/Paper: 475 *Types: **Super Tie Type (Japanese 2007 series; Taiwanese Series 2) **Lucky 7 Type (Japanese Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: ｱｸﾄ団の切り込み隊長 (Alpha Gang's Captain) **Taiwanese: 亞法黨衝鋒隊長 *Altered Forms: DinoTector Spiny, Super Spiny Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, his card was only available in Japanese and Taiwanese versions but can be used in English arcade. *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (AN05-竜; Super Tie Type) **Shogakukan's 4th Grade Primary School magazine promo edition (AN12-竜; Super Tie Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Non-Sale Edition (Combined Card CC-05; combined with character Zander and 3 Moves: Shockwave, Ocean Panic, & Alpha Dice; Reform Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN11-龍; Super Tie Type) SpinyJap.jpg|Spiny arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) SpinyJapback.jpg|Back of Spiny arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Spiny Card 2.png|Spiny arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's 4th Grade Primary School magazine promo edition) Spinycombineback.jpg|Back of Spiny arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition) SpinyTai.jpg|Spiny arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) SpinyTaiback.jpg|Back of Spiny arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Wild, Alpha Gang (usually Ursula, Zander, Rod, or Laura) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 2-4, 8, 11-14, 17, 19-30, 32-33, 35, 37, 39-40, 42-44, 46, 49, 52, 54, 57, 61, 67-68, 70, 72, 74, 78-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Styracosaurus (with Terry), Ace, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops (exhausted from battle), Tank (through Futabasaurus), himself (through Futabasaurus), Chomp, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move), Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus, Gigas (with Chomp and Ace) *Altered Forms: DinoTector Spiny *Other: Spiny was the Alpha Gang's second dinosaur and one of their go-to battle dinosaurs, appearing almost as often as Terry. He is typically summoned by Ursula or Zander, and is summoned by Zander when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs. As the Alpha Gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, he is able to catch fast dinosaurs and is an adept swimmer. However, he isn't the strongest, and some of the smaller dinosaurs he faces (like Ace and Achelousaurus) have an easy time knocking him around like a rag-doll, despite him being the largest main dinosaur. Move Cards ;Shockwave :A water funnel rises around Spiny, and then shoots off as tendrils to surround his opponent, immobilizing and drowning them! The tendrils can also surround Spiny in defense and cancel Moves that hit them. It was Spiny's first and one of his most commonly used Moves, debuting in Tanks a Lot!. ;Tail Smash :Spiny smacks his opponent with his tail once, twice, then a powerful third swing! However, agile dinosaurs can dodge it, as Ace did in Field of Screams. It was one of his most commonly used Moves. ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus shoots a high-powered blast of water at Spiny's opponent! This Move was first used to fight the D-Team, defeating Ace, but after "Futaba" befriended Zoe, he turned on the Alpha Gang during the next battle. Later, Ursula summoned him again to distract the Ophthalmosaurus from Ocean Panic. ;Unnamed Shockwave/Volcano Burst Fusion Move :A dual attack with Terry that combines a blast of fire with Shockwave's water tendrils shooting off together. It was used to hit a bulls-eye target when Dr. Z was trying to make new Move Cards; despite its apparent effectiveness, this attack was never used again. ;Water Sword :Spiny shoots a long sword-like blade of water from his mouth and swings it at his opponent! It was only used once, to block Jobaria's Shockwave; the two attacks canceled. ;Ultimate Water :Wearing DinoTector Armor, a tidal wave rises behind Spiny, pushing him forward down a path lined by geysers to ram into his opponent! It was first used against Jobaria and the Ophthalmosaurus and last used against Gigas. ;Anhanguera Dive :An Anhanguera flies in divebombs Spiny's opponent! It was obtained after Pachyrhinosaurus's defeat, but was only used to save the D-Team after a bridge collapsed beneath them and then to chase Foolscap away, during which it summoned two Anhanguera instead of one like before, despite likely being the same card. ;Hydro Cutter :A crescent of water rises in front of Spiny, and he knocks it spinning to fly forward and slice his opponent! It was obtained after Genie' defeat, and only used as part of the Fusion Move to attack the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Stats )]] )]] *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 700-800 (Spiny), 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Spiny), - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Spiny), 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Codes (Spiny): DKTB-083/100, DKAA-081/100, DKBD-081/100, DKDS-081/100, DKTA-081/100, SAS-075/100, DKJC-???/100 *Card Rarities (Spiny): Common *Card Codes (Battle Mode): DKTB-082/100, DKAA-082/100, DKBD-082/100, DKBD-095/100 *Card Rarities (Battle Mode): Gold Rare (DKTB, DKAA), Silver Rare (DKBD), Colossal Rare (DKBD) *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, his larger forms, Battle Mode and Dinotector, can only be summoned by being placed on his smaller form. Spiny's Jurassic Clash cards are completely unknown, but presumably exist. *Abilities: ;Alpha Slash (Spiny (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Spiny (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Spiny (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Spiny (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Earth (Spiny (DKBD)) :If you have a Earth Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Spiny (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Spiny (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Spiny (DKTA)) :Water Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Spiny (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Water Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Water Super Moves. ;Flood (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, draw 1 card. ;Loyal (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Spiny TCG Card (DKDS) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTA) wa1spiny075-100-spiny.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (SAS) (French) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Spiny (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) DS Stats *Attribute: Water *Other: Spiny can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Character Design Name Both the names Spiny and Spino in their respective dubs are an allusion to the genus name Spinosaurus. "Spino-" being the prefix for the dinosaur's name and "Spiny" being the word's translated meaning. Personality He doesn't seem to be particularly close to any of the Alpha Gang, though like the other dinos is shown to like Rod and Laura better than the Alpha Trio. He has a rivalry with Paris. While he shows to be one of the weaker dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang, he seems to have some the best Move Cards of the team. Anime Dinosaur King Spinosaurus' card was found in Egypt along with the Water Stone in Battle at the Pyramids, but it blew away to the city and was activated by a spilled drink. He was quickly defeated by Terry and captured by the Alpha Gang, being named "Spiny". He was immediately summoned against Max, making him drop Electric Charge, but was then knocked away by the arrival of Paris and Ace, and eventually defeated by Ace's Cyclone. His card was reclaimed by the Alpha Gang, and he became the first wild dinosaur caught to become a main dinosaur. Throughout the season, he becomes the close second-most used of the Alpha Gang's three dinosaurs after Terry, being part of almost every 2-dinosaur team the Alpha Gang summons, but seems to lose as if not more often than he wins (one of his few easy victories was against Deltadromeus, a peaceful dinosaur less than half his size with no Move Card). Despite his size, he is often shown to be far weaker than he appears he should be, getting tossed around like a rag doll, though the Alpha Gang's insufficient care is likely a factor. In Bungle in the Jungle, Spiny became weak when he hadn't eaten breakfast, allowing him to be defeated by Saltasaurus. His first victory was in Maui Owie!, where he and Terry defeated Styracosaurus. Alpha Bets It All cemented him as the Alpha Gang's fastest dinosaur, almost as fast as Ace. He is also an excellent swimmer, as seen in Falls Alarm!. Though he mostly defeated small dinosaurs with no Move Cards, he did manage to defeat Euoplocephalus, a dinosaur with a powerful Earth Move, after a tough battle. He was only given two Move Cards, Shockwave and Tail Smash (which was later passed to other Alpha Gang dinosaurs), but briefly acquired Futaba Super Cannon, though Futaba turned on the Alpha Gang to help the D-Team mid-fight. He was summoned to keep the robot Jonathan away in Full Scheme Ahead, but couldn't even land a hit, later quickly getting defeated alongside Tank by the betraying Seth's Saurophaganax (a dinosaur that had also defeated him before) using Fire Scorcher. In the finale, he helped defeat the Black T-Rex by using Shockwave in the Super Fusion Move that took it down after three hits. After that, he and the other dinosaurs were taken back to the future with Rex, the Alpha Gang, and the Ancients… Mesozoic Meltdown …but were forced to return to the present by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates, during which he was confined with the rest of the Alpha Gang on the Backlander until it was "fixed" and sent flying through time. After Terry failed to capture any dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap, the Alpha Gang were told to summon him and Tank, but Ace and Paris surrounded them. Spiny's first full-size appearance was in Desperately Seeking Spartacus where he and Terry combined Move Cards, but only to test them. He then appeared two episodes later to fight Spartacus in the Roman Colosseum in There's No Place Like Rome, but Spartacus had and used the Yellow Cosmos Stone to fight back by powering up his sword, almost defeating him. Spiny was recalled as the Alpha Gang retreated soon after Sheer summoned Yangchuanosaurus into the battle. He first used his DinoTector form in High Sea Chase, defeating the slightly larger Jobaria, with a reappearing Futabasaurus helping to deal with 5 Ophthalmosaurus. After this 'heroic stand', however, the Alpha Gang's involvement in dino battles decreased, as did their effectiveness in them, and Spiny lost most of his subsequent battles (against Afrovenator, Genie, and Gigas, almost losing against Achelousaurus, and doing poorly against Anchiceratops). However, he made a comeback in The Haunted Hunt, where he managed to defeat Gigas with the help of Chomp and Ace. Throughout the season, he was only given 2 more Move Cards created by Dr. Z, one of which was only used once, and only Shockwave and Futaba Super Cannon were reused once each from the first season, but he obtained Anhanguera Dive and Hydro Cutter from the Space Pirates' defeated dinosaurs (that the D-Team defeated, and which were also only used once each). In the final battle of Fate of the Cosmos, he helped break into the Dark Pterosaur by using Hydro Cutter in a Fusion Move, but was quickly defeated by Armatus with Spectral Stinger after he tried to protect Terry from the attack, but appeared later in the finale when all the dinosaurs were rescued. As he had been summoned by Seth's copied Stones to take part in the battle, however, he was forever locked out of being summoned pet-sized again. He and the other dinosaurs were taken back to the future again, this time on the Space Pirate Ship. Trivia *Zander's arcade comments: **Japanese: 長い口がとくちょうザンス～。なんでも口にして食べようとするのがもんだいザンスね～！ **Translation: His long mouth is his feature. It's amazing to see everything in its mouth and eat it! **Taiwanese: 長長的嘴巴是它的特徵呀~。不管什麼東西，它都會想把牠吃下去呀~。 *Despite being the largest of the six main dinosaurs, he is shown to be easily overpowered in his battles, often even by small and agile dinosaurs, but mostly by the D-Team's Dinosaurs. He is also portrayed as a very lanky dinosaur, often being treated like a rag doll despite his size. **In real life, Spinosaurus may have advantage over smaller dinosaurs due to its superior size and power. However, if a recent reconstruction is true, then Spinosaurus may not have been well-fit for battle at all, instead being short-legged (if not quadrupedal) and mostly aquatic. *Spiny was the first spinosaurid to appear in the anime, and the first of two wild dinosaurs to become main dinosaurs, the other being Tank. *Despite their rivalry, Spiny has never defeated Paris, much like Tank never defeated Ace. *He was the only main dinosaur that was not attracted by a Cosmos Stone (because he was never nearby the Blue Cosmos Stone). *He was the only one of the main dinosaurs to not fight with those of the other team as a chibi, as he was the only one not present at the Christmas Party at Max's house in Santa Saurus!. *In the English dub, most of Spiny's sounds are taken from grizzly bears, though the Spinosaurus arcade roar can be heard at the tail end of some of his roars. In the Japanese version, Spiny's roars are reused for other dinosaurs such as Acrocanthosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. *Spiny is the only main dinosaur to be activated where his species was found, in his case in Egypt (Paris' card was found in Canada, where Parasaurolophus fossils have been found, but it wasn't activated until later in Egypt). *Spiny has a habit of often only being able to defeat gentle or timid wild dinosaurs who don't have Move cards (Styracosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus). *Spiny hardly defeated any fighting dinosaurs around his size, although he did manage to defeat Jobaria and Gigas (though Gigas only with help). *Spiny, like other Alpha Gang dinosaurs, usually charges straight at his opponent and attempts to attack it, even when he will certainly fail, i.e. when he charges Gigas while the latter is using Spectral Lancer and gets slammed into a castle. This implies that Spiny and co. are poor in combat strategy unless given commands, which, coming from the Alpha Gang, are rarely better than their own intuition. *He is also the largest unaltered main dinosaur after Brontikens, and one of the two fastest alongside Ace. *Spiny was the first dinosaur that was defeated while using his DinoTector form (in his case, by Afrovenator). *A running gag went on during the first season where when he is flung into the air, he would usually end up landing on the Alpha Gang, crushing them flat. *He is quite important to the Alpha Trio as he is the only main dinosaur who is capable of swimming in deep water with ease, having a better battle track record in water than on land, and being of particular use in Falls Alarm! and High Sea Chase. *He defeated the most dinosaurs among the Alpha Gang's in Mesozoic Meltdown with three (counting the Ophthalmosaurus as only one), followed by Terry with two and Tank with one, and was the only one to defeat an Assist Move Dinosaur in that season (though Terry defeated the Pteranodon in season 1) *He is the only dinosaur who survived a hit from one of the Space Pirate's altered dinosaurs' Spectral Moves (in his case, Gigas' Spectral Lancer), though only in his DinoTector form. *He was used to battle the two other spinosaurids that appeared in the anime (Suchomimus and Baryonyx), but the D-Team ended up defeating both of them instead. Still, he was the only main dinosaur to fight one member of each of his related species that appeared (he didn't face the second Baryonyx). *Despite seemingly being the weakest dinosaur of the Alpha Gang, Spiny is the first dinosaur of them who managed to defeat one of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (with help from 2 of the D-Team's dinos, though). **He is the only dinosaur of the Alpha Gang who defeated one of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs while also surviving the battle (Terry and Gigas defeated each other at once, and Tank didn't defeat an altered dinosaur of the Space Pirates at all). Gallery Spiny 1.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 1) Spiny 2.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids File:Spiny v Chomp.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Chomp in Carnival of Chaos Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave 0-1- (2).jpg|Sick Spiny with Helga and Ed (scene used for his DKAA TCG card) spinychibi.jpg|Spiny in his chibi mode Spiny nagoya.jpg|Spiny in Nagoya TV Anhanguera Dive (Spiny-Anhanguera) 03.jpg|Spiny using Anhanguera Dive Spiny (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Spiny with DinoTector applied spiny11.jpg|Spiny's chibi mode in the arcade spiny12.jpg|Spiny during transformation spiny13.jpg|Spiny's arcade introduction spiny01.jpg|Spiny wallpaper spini-dinosaur-king-9842236-1024-768.jpg|Full-sized Spiny wallpaper ViewImage.jpg|Spiny toy Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG